If I Didn't Hate You So Much, I Think I Might be in Love
by Lillie - Queen of Awesomeness
Summary: Pearce. Wisty. Seriously. Best couple ever. Of course there had to be something to go along with this. Wisty has been taken captive by N.O. Elite, a new group run by Pearce. Hoping that Wisty will benefit to the cause - and having a crush on her he can't admit, Pearce kidnaps her. What will happen? Will their romance blossom? Or wilt? I also threw in Celia x Whit romance. 2 in 1!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello dearest readers. I read Witch and Wizard once again after forgetting it for a year or so... and Wisty. Pearce. Srsly. They are meant to be. I mean if you don't ship them I have nothing to say to you. Lol. JK. But really. I mean, the scene at the Y.E.S. headquarters? Priceless. Byron and Wisty are nothing. R&R. Hope you enjoy. Because this is long overdue. Kisses! Thanks for reading! -Lil**

**CHAPTER ONE**

So close. I'm so close. I _was _so close.

"Wisty..." Whit's voice was rough, taking in a wheezy breath. "Don't."

"No!" I said, blinking away tears. "You're _not _dying on me, Whitford!"

Whit's eyes began to glaze over, the pupils dilating. "I want to be with Celia... please, Wist..."

A breath caught in my throat. How could I deny him this? He gave me a weak, Whit-like smile, his perfect teeth showing. "Thanks, Wist."

My tears splattered Whit's blood-stained blue shirt. "Don't cry for me..." He gasped, and I thought he had died. "_Run. _I love you."

"I'm not running!" I protested. Then the words sank in. _Run. _Whit wouldn't tell me to run unless there was someone...

I was yanked away from Whit suddenly, my collar digging into my neck. Cold arms grabbed me in an iron grip, and I felt a cold breath on my neck.

"It's been a long time, witch."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Pearce's hands pulled Wisty against his slender body. "It's been a long time... I've missed you."

Wisty struggled against his grip, trying to set herself on fire. Sensing what she was attempting to do, Pearce just laughed. "Ah. You're weak around me... or is it just love?"

Wisty cringed. Pearce laughed. "I've been thinking about that kiss a lot lately... I've just been wanting more."

Wisty pulled at his arms, trying to yank him off her. "Let go of me!" She shrieked.

"And she has a voice. That's nice to know..." Pearce's lips brushed her neck.

Wisty raised her elbow and slammed it in his face. Pearce drew back, in surprise. Wisty made a break for it, crying as she passed Whit, as she heard Pearce on her trail. She shut her eyes and willed herself into another being...

Wisty felt wings grow on her back as she soared upwards, watching Pearce get smaller and smaller below her, the body of her brother lying flat on his back. She was about to fly up more when she saw Whit's chest start to move... up and down, up and down...

Wisty took a dive through the air, the wind moving her feathers. She was a dove, a small, precious bird with pearl-white feathers. She rested on Whit's chest, hoping to hear his heartbeat. But the slow breathing of Whit's was nothing but a...

"Mirage." Pearce grabbed Wisty in his hands, Wisty cawing and pecking at him. "Such easy **M**. You're so easy to fool, Wisteria... ow!" Pearce hissed as Wisty's beak sliced open the skin on his hand. Wisty felt momentary pride, but it was shortlived. Pearce let go of her, and to save herself, Wisty turned back, her red hair falling in front of her eyes. Pearce grinned. "Seize her!"

Boots hit the ground as buff guards surrounded Wisty. Their jumpsuits were a dirty, camo green with the words **N.O. Elite** stamped on the left breastpocket. Their faces were hard to see, covered in shade from their hats. Pearce smirked. "So easy to fool, Wisteria Allgood. Guards. Come!"

Wisty was dragged down the street, as she kicked and screamed, Whit's body lying so innocently on the ground. Tears blurred Wisty's vision, and when her screams turned to sobs, Pearce stopped momentarily to glance back at her. How breakable, vulnerable Wisty looked, no way to escape the grip on her, tears running down her face as her dead brother lay behind her.

Pearce shrugged and turned away from her once again.


	3. Chapter 3

**(Hi guys! If you've wondered why I haven't updated lately... I had a baby a couple weeks ago... :D I'm very happy. My husband and I have been doing a lot of stuff around the house to prep... it's a lot of work but I wouldn't trade it in for anything! :3 Also, holidays have been pretty time consuming. Do not worry, new chapters for every story! - Lil)**

**CHAPTER 3**

On the third day of her imprisonment, Wisty sat on the creaky, stiff mattress that was her bed. She stared at the wall, her palms cupped. She tried to conjure her fire, but it didn't work. There was some kind of hold in the cell that extinguished any magic she attempted to use.

"Funny. I've left you new clothes and you haven't changed out of those yet." Pearce's voice rang out in the hall. Wisty recoiled, but she ordered herself to stay calm.

"There are too many security cameras around. You'd watch me get dressed like the disgusting pervert you are," Wisty spat.

"_Au contraire_, witch. I'd watch you get _un_dressed," Pearce said with a snicker.

Wisty screamed internally, almost externally too. "Just let me _go!_"

"Why would I do that, Wisteria?" The voice was right behind Wisty. Wisty jumped in surprise. Pearce stood there with a smug grin on his malicious face. His blond hair was slicked back with hair gel. Wisty wondered how many bottles of hair gel he went through in a month.

_Off topic, Wisty_! She told herself.

"Because my brother is dead and instead of letting me go off to try to get away from all this you _kidnap _me!" Wisty exclaimed angrily.

Pearce smirked. "No, dear Wisteria, I have created the N.O. Elite, and we need you to be our weapon."

"You'll need to find someone else," Wisteria spat.

"Afraid not. It's you we want, and since your brother is dead, there's no one to save you." Pearce flashed a grin with pearly white teeth.

"Byron will save me," Wisty realized aloud. "And Whit and Celia will too. They'll find a way."

Pearce flinched at Byron's name. Suddenly Pearce had yanked a pottery flower vase (long empty and blanketed in dust) at Wisty. She narrowly dodged it and the chipped vase smashed into millions of pieces as it collided with the concrete wall. Pottery shards littered the damp floor. Pearce's eyes were alive with anger.

"They're DEAD, Wisteria! And weasel boy will be too if you say his name _ONCE MORE_!" Pearce's voice was a roar, thick and toxic. Wisty thought Pearce was about to hit her. She flinched back at his words as if they were as bad as an actual punch. He smirked at her fear, and cleared his throat, his dark, unforgiving eyes churning a plan.

"Well, I'll see you for dinner, Wisteria."

He was gone.

* * *

Wisty was curled up in a ball, trying to contain as much warmth as possible. The blanket that lay over top of her gave off about as much heat as if she were laying under a pile of tissue paper - not much. She was shivering like a bare chihuahua, tears were still falling from her eyes as the thought consumed her;

_No one will save me. No one _can.


End file.
